


Mikey The Great Akuma

by Azzylovesfanfic



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: ADHD Mickey, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Good Parent Splinter (TMNT), Hurt Michelangelo (TMNT), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Michelangelo (TMNT)-centric, Past Child Abuse, Protective Donatello (TMNT), Protective Leonardo (TMNT), Protective Raphael (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzylovesfanfic/pseuds/Azzylovesfanfic
Summary: Mikey was raised and trained by Baron Draxum to be the perfect soldier and son. While splinter raises the remaining 3 turtles and assumes Mikey died in his escape from Baron Draxum. That is until his sons come home from their patrol early severely hurt all over claiming to see his long lost dead son
Relationships: Baron Draxum/Splinter (TMNT), Casey Jones/April O'Neil/Sunita (TMNT), Donatello/Leonardo/Michelangelo/April O'Neil/Raphael (TMNT), Foot Recruit/April O'Neil (TMNT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. A sample of the story

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever story!

Mikey can get angry and sadistic . Can be downright cruel and unforgiving. Can kill someone quick and merciless. He’s a soldier, an assassin, a demon if you will. His names is feared within the Yokai community despite not being a yokai. But that’s to be expected of Baron Draxums son. He’s proud of it and it certainly helps that his dad praises him for it. He’s a turtle or we’ll a mutant turtle ,created to be the perfect experiment. The only mutant turtle in the world. So why the hell does he see 3 other mutant turtles on a rooftop during his patrol?

So this is just a sample of my first ever fanfic. It’s Mikey centric and rottmnt. Admittedly I don’t know what I’m doing and don’t have a sense of writing style and am very much a beginner. But I’m always reading fanfic stories on my favorite characters and have plenty of ideas for fanfics. So I decided to write this. Plz tell me what you think about it in the comments. I’ll most likely post the 1st chapter sometime tomorrow or later so be on the lookout for that. Thank you for reading this and I hope it interests you. Also if anyone has any pointers for writing feel free to write it in the comments.


	2. Backstory and supposedly dead brothers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There he sees WHAT!?!? 3 OTHER MUTANT TURTLES dad said I was the only one, the only mutant turtle who was trained to be an assassin. Are they even assassins?!? What’s going on? Mikey thought. 
> 
> “Uhhhh hi? Nice dagger you got there” Mikey stared fiercely at the turtle ready to kill if necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said I’m a beginner writer so sorry if this is all over the place. Enjoy!

Baron Draxum watched all his precious work go down in flames. The heat overwhelmingly and the fire still roaring. CRASH! Another part of the roof collapsed bringing even more damage. He cursed his now forever enemy Hamato Yoshi. As he begun to walk away from the ruins of his previous lab he thinks of how his lab was destroyed.A prisoner of big mama that he had his loyal gargoyles bring to him for his highly anticipated experiment of creating the perfect soldiers to rain hell upon the vile humans that lived above. The experiment consisted of 4 turtles, a red eared slider turtle, a snapping turtle, a soft shell turtle, and a box turtle. He looked down in his hands to see a small box turtle, the last of his experiments. “ You shall become the perfect soldier, the perfect success, you will be the downfall of humans, the rein of pure terror as everyone kneels down to our almighty power!” Achoo! He looked down at the box turtle in disgust. Ugh germs- and from a mutant turtle no less. He felt pressure on his fingers as he looked down to see the experiment nuzzle into his hands happily cooing and smiling at him. “There is much much much work to be done little one” he expressed with tiredness in his voice. 

“ Uhhhh sir, no offense but your mortal enemy who you called us to capture because of his awesome fighting skills, ninjutsu and all that, has destroyed your lab place, burned it down to the ground, escaped with the 3 other turtles, and is most likely mutated into a rat and will raise the 3 other turtles if they survived, and will most likely prep himself over the years to come and fight you, has completely and utterly destroyed your work, soooooooooo where we living?”. Baron looked at the gargoyle on his shoulder (which he solemnly forgot about) and wore a frustrated and pinched expression as he explained the obvious. The other gargoyle on his shoulder also looked at him waiting for an answer to their question. Frustrated, tired,angry, and annoyed Baron Draxum argued in his head if he should kill them for their very annoying existence. “ We will rebuild our laboratory starting from the ground up and prepare experiment 42005 for his long and successful journey of destroying the humans!” He answered with determination. “ As for now we will visit the yokai city and remain there for the time being” he added. Both gargoyle looked at him and shrugged satisfied with the answers. “ hey as long as me and Muninn have a place to stay we’re a-okay with your plan boss man!” replied the gargoyle on his left shoulder. “ what huginn said!” Munnin, the gargoyle on his right shoulder said. 

So Baron Draxum, Munnin, Huginn, and the experiment 42005 began their trek to yokai city and onwards to their journey of the destruction of the humans.

CRASH! Baron hurried out of bed and into his kitchen to see his experiment trying to cook breakfast for himself. Tiredness dripped in his voice as he asked “ Little one when I said you must learn survival skills such as cooking, I did not mean to make a mess of the kitchen” his racing heart calmed seeing his son on the counter unharmed but dirty with flour all over his clothes. Which was also on the counters and tables- and how did pancake mix get on the ceiling? All over the kitchen causing quite a mess.

“ I’m sorry da- I mean sir, I was trying to create a acceptable meal for us today but it didn’t go over quite well” replied his son with disappointment and frustration. “ Just make sure to clean this up and meet me in the lab for your training... we will eat cereal so you may have your breakfast”. Internally experiment 42005 groaned at just the thought of eating bland boring old nutritional rations that his dad called cereal. As his dad continued to walk away from him he quickly and expertly cleaned up his mess frustrated at his failed attempt at cooking. Usually he was quite good at this and created the best meals with whatever was stocked in the pantry but his mind was distracted with thoughts of what he’ll do today and this resulted in the mess before him. But he decided to not think too hard about it and stored those thoughts away and quickly finished up. He ran to the lab through the dark and creepy decaying hallways all colored the same dull gray and rusted. He then saw his dad and the left out “cereal” for him and proceeded to make his way to the table with the laid out food and sit and eat it hurriedly. His father in the background working on many technologies to improve their home and for his patrols.  
“42005 today is your 13th birthday” his father said suddenly. 42005 stood up from his chair standing tall and proud as he’s always done since he can remember. “As you know I have been preparing you since birth to destroy the vile humans that live up above, the disgusting creatures who forced us down here into yokai city, making us soft, and stealing the surface from us, and- yadda yadda yadda I know dad you’ve been saying this since my birth!” Interrupted his son. Looking at him with a disgruntled expression he stared into his sons eyes as his son stared back. “Ha you blinked! I win” his son said with smug. “ENOUGH!, experiment 42005 you will listen to me! You know I hate interruptions!”. His son cowered a bit internally but did not show it out of fear for punishment. “ Yes sir, I apologize “ he said solemnly. Satisfied with his answer he continued on his rant about vile human as his son mentally bored with the same discussion hes heard again and again and waited for him to finish. “And that is why human are disgusting and you will go on to destroy the- Are you listening to me?!l he yelled. Startling his son out of his short nap. He sighed with dissatisfaction and drag his hand over his face. “ Proceed to training with Munnin and Huginn and the foot bots, later today we shall proceed with your far more intense training and then patrol will happen is that understood?”. 42005 flinched very subtly at the mention of the clan but replied yes and proceeded to go train. The training room was a stimulation his father made that can produce whatever needed. 42005 chose footbots this time as some early practice while waiting for Munnin and Huginn. He tried desperately to bury himself in his training tearing foot bot after foot boy apart with his mystic kusari fundo the fire ball shrieking wildly as their enemies were torn apart. He had started to train with the foot clan when he was 4 and learned quickly how cruel they were. Every mistake he made he was punished for severely. His scars aches just thinking of it. Burning, drowning, poisoned , whipped, and many other methods of torture he had to induce upon people or else he would be punished instead. They told him this was the way of the clan and that it was effective for enemies.They silenced him quickly with threats to not tell his father unless he wanted even more punishments. At age 4 42005 learned what the word discipline truly meant and when to enforce silence. He grew to be one of the most notorious assassins out there a product of the foot clan and his father. He was a cold blooded thirsty terrifying killers known as the fire akuma, the devil, the bringer of death, and many other names. All at the cost of his innocence. At age 8 his father found out about the horrible punishments after hearing the excuse one too many times he was hurt from patrol and training. His father accepted it too busy with projects and destroying humans to pay attention to him. Once he learned of the horrors being done to his creation he rained hell upon the foot and promised 42005 that no one shall ever harm him again. He started paying more attention to his experiment from then on making sure nothing tainted his creation. As time went they grew closer and acted more as father and son although Baron would never admit it as he was too prideful. Baron always felt guilty for his trauma and did his best to help him with it. Although he still had plenty nightmares from the screams he heard and bones being crushed and throats be big split- he was getting far too much in his thoughts. Baron never did explain why he allied with the foot - he never explained many things but 42005 learned to not question it. His father was still very guarded hence why he was never named an actual name instead of numbers. 

SWOOSH! Oh right he was training! 42005 lassoed the foot bot who threw kunai at him and threw him at the wall effectively making him short circuit with his neck being twisted at an awkward angle. He proceeded to the next foot bit and threw his fiery friend into the foot not making an effective burning hole. As he continued on with his training his father watched him through the screen at his work station satisfied and proud of his son with what he was seeing. A few hours later 42005 had created and effective pile of destroyed bots and was panting heavily. Baron called for his son over the intercom that connected to the speaker within the stimulation room. Once 42005 came he stood in front of his father waiting for instructions as his patrol would begin soon.

“42005, you have done remarkably well since I have raised you and have succeeded my expectations, you will be sure to wipe out the human race and bring hope for us Yokai and mutants alike to rule the surface, and I am... p-“. Baron coughed on trying to swallow his ego and pride. “ what was that pop?! We’re you going to say-YES LETME FINISH, I just need a second”. 42005 looked smudged and excited staring at Baron who somehow managed to swallow his ego and proceeded with his original saying. “ Yes 42005 I am p-proud of you and I know for certain I can call you my s-son. For your birthday I gift you this and give you your name... Michelangelo” baron heaved a sigh of relief as Mickey squealed and jumped all over. His father had promised him when he was 8 that when he exceeded his expectations of him he would finally give him a name and 42005 or we’ll Mickey hadn’t let him forget since. It was a true sign of parental love and trust. Baron had struggled to do this for so long because he didn’t want to get attached to an experiment that could still fail and he might need to replace even if he started from scratch again. In truth he chose the name Mickey because he read about a renaissance artist once who was named Michelangelo and was highly successful. As Mickey grew up he promised great strength and ambition as well as intelligence but not in the way you think. 

You see Mickey has ADHD which caused him to have trouble paying attention during lessons his father was teaching more focused on what to draw and having multiple thoughts in his head. He also constantly had to be doing something wether it was tapping his feet or humming a tune he heard or other things. This quickly annoyed his father as he didn’t know why Mickey was like this and at first assumed it was because he had a lot of energy since he was a child but it continued to happen as he grew up and then mood swings started to appear a lot more. So Baron decided he should look into it more and see what was wrong and found mickeys symptoms to match most of the adhd symptoms. He asked Mickey later that day why he had trouble paying attention and why he was so impulsive and as his son explained he concluded that he had ADHD. He felt guilty for yelling at his son so many times over something he couldn’t control and never asked why he did what he did. He looked up herbal teas and created many medications similar to those used for humans but instead for a growing teenage mutant turtle boy. Of course this didn’t cure his adhd and he’ll always have it but over the years they’ve learned to manage it and what medicines did and didn’t work. But because Mickey had adhd he had to find other ways to do things other solutions. This caused him to memorize skills and cooking and other acedmic stuff in several ways for example most things were labeled around their home and Mikey used lists in order to keep track of things. Once he got a phone he also put reminders on there and his father would also him remind him of his tasks. Growing up Mikey also had special interests such as games, technology, reading but mostly comic books, cooking, and creating art. His father encouraged his behavior as it helped for him to gain confidence and he was able to use it to his advantage in training and fighting. But when Mikey was with the foot clan he was mocked for his habits and drawings. They would tear up his drawings in front of him and beat him when he couldn’t pay attention or he was stimming. This caused him to have low self esteem and ptsd. His father was a busy man selling his creations and do in g business deals among the yokai city so often times he neglected Mikey. Mikey was angry at him for this and this caused a rift between him and his dad he was afraid and scared and needed his dad but didn’t want his dad to find out about the abuse. This left him confused angry and frustrated as well as draxum as he was emotionally stunted. Wanting to know why his son was acting this way he visited the foot clan without telling them and saw Mikey being cut and beaten in a fight as they yelled horrible words at him. This sent him in a rage destroying everything in his path and getting his son out of there. Once in the safety of their home Mikey spilled about everything like an overflowing sink as he kept crying as well. Baron unsure of what to do simply held his son tighter and listened. Once this happened his father became more protective of him but also trained him more to fight back against harmful people and they continued to repair their relationship.  
“-ickey, Mickey, MICKEY!” Yelled his father. He rose to attention still full of energy but stood straight waiting for instructions . His father looked at him with his classic I- love-you-so-much-but-your-gonna-be-the-death-of-me look . “It is time to start your patrol, your task today is to find the needed chemicals I sent to your phone to create more mutagen for my oozesquitoes, stay safe out there my son” Draxum patted mikeys head with slight fondness and Mikey beamed at him. He then hurriedly made his way out of his home and towards yokai city. He snuck into a nearby alleyway and drew the symbol for the portal going through quickly to the surface world. He checked his black utility belt for all his weapons. “ I have my kunai, my shuriken, my tento, my kusari fundo, my protein bars -ughhhhhh, my sketchbook, pencil, yup! I think I have everything!” Mikey exclaimed. He skated rooftop from rooftop heading towards the old abandoned factory filled with chemicals his dad usually made him get for his experiments. He was wearing a black hoodie and mask that showed a wide grin of sharp teeth and his skateboard full with stickers that consisted of smiley faces, graffiti words, neon signs, gaming brands, etc. Patrols weren’t necessarily patrols more of errand runs for the human world unless it was an assassination for a human who wronged a fellow yokai. As much as his dad hated humans he worked with the ones from the foot clan for yet untold reasons and had Mikey assassinate humans who were especially evil. The foot clan had also messed that up for him taking away his in once when they started executing innocent people who wronged them and made him watch and kill them. He shuddered at the reminder and of things that still haunt his nightmares and shook his head to be clear of the horrific thoughts. As he jumped from the next rooftop he hears chatter that gets louder and ducks down on a balcony to spy on whoever’s coming his way. There he sees WHAT!?!? 3 OTHER MUTANT TURTLES dad said I was the only one, the only mutant turtle who was trained to be an assassin. Are they even assassins?!? What’s going on? Mikey thought. 

Mikey can get angry and sadistic . Can be downright cruel and unforgiving. Can kill someone quick and merciless. He’s a soldier, an assassin, a demon if you will. His names is feared within the Yokai community despite not being a yokai. But that’s to be expected of Baron Draxums son. He’s proud of it and it certainly helps that his dad praises him for it. He’s a turtle or we’ll a mutant turtle ,created to be the perfect experiment. The only mutant turtle in the world. So why the hell does he see 3 other mutant turtles on a rooftop during his patrol?! Unless... No! They couldn’t be! Dad said they had died in the fire! They are dead...right? Or maybe someone stole dads work and mutated 3 other turtles for their own benefit? Or something??? Ughhhhhhh!

Mikey then peered up from the balcony to spy again as he saw the 3 mutant turtles talking amongst themselves and a ...human!!! Aren’t all Yokai supposed to hate humans?! This night just keeps getting confusing! Mikey then decided to look up again and as he shifted around he forget about the skateboard next to him  
CRACK!!  
The skateboard had fallen of the balcony and broke in two over a dumpster. Mikey froze as his breath was taken away. Slowly he looked up, only to find the turtles gone?  
“ Huh? Where’d they go” Mikey climbed onto the rooftop confused and a bit hesitant And then heard some shuffling behind him. He quickly grabbed a Kunai and held it up to one of the turtles neck

“Uhhhh hi? Nice dagger you got there” Mikey stared fiercely at the turtle ready to kill if necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! First chapter done and probably plenty of punctuation mistakes. Sorry about that, but I hope I hooked you onto this story and you continue to support it! Let me know what you think in the comments!


	3. A lot of questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who are you? Why do you look like me? What are you doing here? Where is your leader? How long have you been a turtle?” Mikey shot off like rapid fire question after question. He was curious, confused, and extremely annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy

“Uhhhh hi? Nice dagger you got there” Mikey stared fiercely at the turtle ready to kill if necessary. 

The turtle in front of him had a blue mask and two similar red crescent moons on his eyes, he had yellow stripes, a blue slash which seemed to carry a katana, and pouches. He seemed nervous holding up his arms and attempted to smile and seem relaxed. Of course Mikey was easily able to see through it as his eyes burned into the other turtle.

“Who are you? Why do you look like me? What are you doing here? Where is your leader? How long have you been a turtle?” Mikey shot off like rapid fire question after question. He was curious, confused, and extremely _annoyed_. Especially at himself and the stupid mistake he made.

“ So um hi there, My name is Leo and the two turtles behind me are my brothers Donnie and raph” The now named turtles Donnie and raph looked tense and reaching for their weapons but also nervous and conflicted. “Raph is our ever fierce and loving leader, been a turtle since the day I was born and fabulous, andwethinkyoumightbeourlonglostdeadbrotherbecauseyoulooklikeamutantturtle” Leo rushed out quickly. 

Mikey looked at him with a puzzling and disbelieving look, still holding the kunai to his neck. “Drop all of your weapons unless you want your brother to be killed” Mikey instructed as he himself took Leo’s sword and threw it behind him as well as checked the - was that gummy’s in his pouch? Why is there? Never mind Mikey thought as he searched the rest of the pockets. He found more snacks, some kunai, and some shuriken and threw the weapons behind him. The brothers behind Leo looked tense and angry waiting for more instructions and Leo still looked nervous. 

“ I’m going to put away my kunai and you are going to walk back slowly towards your brothers, your gonna stand in front of me and explain what the hell you said”. Leo looked nervous as his brothers nodded behind him. As promised Mikey slowly lifted away the kunai from Leo’s neck but still held it in his hand if it’s needed. Leo backed up quickly towards his brothers as the purple one put his hand on his shoulder and the red stepped a little forward in front of him. 

“As my fellow brother here expressed we believe your our long lost brother who died in the fire our father saved us from we’ve been looking for you ever since blah blah blah rejoice! We found you” Donatello (?) Responded voice dripping with sarcasm -maybe?sorta? Mikey honestly couldn’t tell. 

“ Yaaaaaa no, I was raised by my da- my master Baron Draxum who mutated me and saved my life from an evil rat master who is his sworn enemy and destroyed my other 3 mutant turtle brothers”. Mikey replied with disbelief as his stance was very tense and very awa- “wait... where’d the human go? Bring them out in 3 seconds or there will-

As if on time the human who had seemingly disappeared reappeared from the largest turtle raph holding a baseball bat and phone which they then gently put on the ground looking sheepish while doing so.

“ I should kill you for that pathetic attempt at a surprise attack but it wouldn’t be very nice to kill strangers who claimed to be my dead brothers and I need answers to my questions which only you can give” Mikey said cunningly and face expressing mischief. “ Starting off as to why are you working with a disgusting human? Are they mind controlling you? Or have black mail”. Mikey wouldn’t be surprised if the human was, he’d dealt within many situations described as such in his line of work. 

“EXCUSE ME?!?! Who are you calling a disgusting human? Mr. green emo ninja turtle! Your even worst than donn- HEY! I’ll have you know I am not an emo turtle I’m a bad boy tech savvy genius” the brother interrupted continuing to ramble and argue with the human. Mikey could quickly feel a headache coming on and became more frustrated at still not having received answers.

“ENOUGH! Idk who you are! Why your claiming to be my dead brothers! Or why you here! So answer me quickly and efficiently or so help me I’ll will kill all of you and leave no trace of your body’s! Understand?!” Mikey could be truly as short tempered as his father if provoked enough. And he was certainly _provoked_. 

“ Look um... what’s your name?” The red turtle questioned. He had a red mask that covered the top part of his face, bandages that covered most of his hands, and some torn red fabric similar to his mask was being used as a belt and on his elbows. He also had sais that were thrown in front of him.

“ My name is 42- Mikey, my name is Mikey. but that’s not important! If you really are my brothers how did you survive the fire or escape the rat?!” Mikey yelled at them.

“Well we didn’t escape the rat because the rat is our dad! He- We been looking for you ever since we started patrolling to save you from the evil alchemist! Our dear papa saved us from him but wasn’t able to save you so we’ve been trying to bring you back home ever since! I’m sure we can be reasonable and have you come back to the lair so he ca-“. The purple turtle said desperately and with frustration but was interrupted by Mikey holding a kunai to his throat and donnies hand still outstretched toward his arm. As Mikey looked him over he found he had a purple bandanna covering the top of his face, goggles with blue and red lenses, some elbow pads, gloves, socks (?), and what looked like a purple battle shell on his back. His arm device and bo staff (?) was behind him some feet in front of his brothers. His brothers wore the same expression like they did with Leo when he was in this position. _Angry and concerned_. 

“Stop! I don’t care what you say but even if you are my brothers you were raised by the rat! He took you away from me, from my dad, he burnt down dads lab and forced us to rebuild! My da-.” Mikeys was interrupted by Donnie lowering his arm and punching him in the stomach. He stumbled back for a second but quickly regained his balance and took a fighting stance as the brothers did the same.

“ Look Mikey we don’t wanna hurt you! We just want you to come home! Whatever Baron told you was a lie, he kidnapped our dad to use his dna to create super soldiers to destroy humans! He wanted to use us, he’s using you! Come with us to the lair and see our dad he’ll tell you everything!” Raph exclaimed as his brothers nodded with hi. As well as the human. 

“ Humans aren’t all that bad! I mean these guys are friends with me and we have fun all the time! We eat pizza together and play at the arcade and do plenty of fun stuff! Right guys?” The brothers agreed with her. _His brothers. The same ones who were taken away from him by the evil rat! His fathers sworn enemy! That’s what his dad said and dad always tells the truth!... right? He does right? No he does! He wouldn’t lie to me, he wouldn’t! It must be the human? Ya the human! Ive dealt with humans who somehow got their hands on mystic things to control yokai plenty of times that must be what’s happening!_ Mikey was angered by his conclusion and zoned in on the human burning his eyes into hers.

“YOU, YOUR CONTROLLING THEM ARENT YOU?!?! LET MY BROTHERS GO!!!” Mikey roared at the vile human in front of him as they had the fuckin decency to play innocent, this is what his dad taught him! Humans are cruel, every single one just like the foot clan! Mikey begun barreling towards the human and threw a kunai aimed to kill. 

_CLANG_

The kunai fell to the ground as it was blocked by Leo’s katana. He wore a furious expression as his eyes seemed to burn bright with fury. All the brothers had reclaimed their weapons and were now standing in front of the human and were prepared for mikeys attack. Mikey took out his tento and begun to fight leo. 

“APRIL YOU MIGHT WANNA GET AWAY FROM OUR APPARENTLY REALLY MURDERY BROTHERRRRR!!” Leo exclaims as Mikey lassos him behind him with his kusari fundo. Then raph dives towards Mikey trying to catch him but Mikey jumps out of the way and unfortunately towards Donnie. Donnie than tries throwing a device onto him but Mikey dodged as the device explodes into a protective shield which entraps raph.

“Sorry raph!, Mikey please we don’t wanna fight you! We just want to get both sides of the story, you said your dad raised you right? That he saved you? Well our dad saved us! Did your dad ever explain what happened? Why Lou Jitsu attacked him?!”. Donnie questioned as he blocked an attack from Mikey with his bo staff.

“I don’t wanna hurt you either! But that human is controlling you with mystic magic to do her bidding! SO JUST MOVE OUT OF THE WAY SO I CAN GET TO HER!” Mikey screamed as he lunged again towards the human. Again Donnie got in his way and tried a second time to throw a capsule onto him but Mikey dodged again and soon it was a repeated process as Mikey zig zagged towards Donnie and April coming closer and closer with each failed attempt. Mikey then jumped upwards and threw shuriken at the human but Donnie got in the way again and-

_SLASH!_

Donnie grit his teeth and held back a scream as the shuriken pierced his shoulder. Mikey landed down and showed remorse only for a second before returning to his cold and steely gaze.   
“Why are you controlling my brothers? Now he’s hurt because of you!” Mikey exclaimed with fury.

“IM NOT CONTROLLING ANYONE!!! Donnie are you ok?!” April questioned. “I’m fine tis but a scratch. HEY! Jokes are my thing!” Donnie replied as Leo interrupted. He had recovered although his arm was hanging limply as Leo held it tight. A gash was on his head spilling blood as well.

“Mikey! Please just come with us and pops can explain everything! None of us are being controlled all we want is for you to come home!” Leo yelled at him his voice showing pure honesty and desperation.

  
Mikey was confused and he was scared. He was angry. Extremely angry but Leo- Leo was calm and sounded honest. He didn’t know what to do.

“I-I want to believe th- AHHHHHHHHH!!!” Mikey screamed in pain and fell to his knees holding his head. Face contorted in overwhelming pain.

“MIKEY!!!” All of them yelled, concerned for their baby brother.

Suddenly a blue portal opened up beneath Mikey and he fell through and then it closed just as quickly.Mikey is gone. Gone again just after they found him.Pure silence enveloped all of them. All with their own thoughts and questions. 

“What the hell just happened?” Asked April putting out all of their collective thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Mikey seems to have a profound hate against humans, right? Almost as much as baron and he seems to act or try to act like his dad. Wonder why?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts about this in the comments. I’m a new fanfic writer and don’t exactly have a sense of style for writing. But I’ll learn along the way. I also will be mentioning many things of Japanese culture and potentially others so if I get anything wrong please let me know immediately and I’ll do more research and fix it.I hope you all enjoy going on this journey with me.


End file.
